Moments
by EllaRavenclaw
Summary: This is just a random collection of one shots of the 7 and co. They're all loosely related. I'm still working on chapter 3
1. Chapter 1

Headcanon: Nico shadow travels out of awkward situations

Disclaimer- Nothing recognizable belongs to me ? bold;="" font-size:="" 18pt; »="", it's all Rick Riordan's.

I've never really written fan fiction before so this will probably be a bit OOC, especially Jason because for this story he is much more immature that he is. There is a new section of camp halfblood for older demigods where they now live.

Characters- Nico, Will, Percy, Jason, Piper

Words- 1009

Nico shifted his weight from one foot to the other, his fingers tapping a rapid pattern on his leg. Percy and Jason had been arguing about the best avenger...or something ever since the movie they'd just seen (Age of Ultron) had ended and Nico was sure that they were going to drag him into it sooner or later. He'd told Will that a 'demigod night out' to solve Nico, Percy, and Jason's bickering was a horrible idea, and they were in the process of proving his point. Suddenly the boys whirled to face Nico, the dreaded moment had come and he wasn't ready.

»Who's stronger?» they demanded in unison.

»I mean it's obvious» continued Percy as if it was, «Did you see what Wanda did at the end! Scarlet Witch is ultra powerful, way more powerful than Thor»

»Thor is a god!» Jason replied. His voice was amplified by his anger and a couple of people gave them funny looks. Nico embarrassedly averted his eyes to the ground, but Percy and Jason seemed oblivious.

»Well,» they said expectantly «which is it»? They looked like children, eagerly awaiting candy.

All Nico wanted was to melt into the shadows but he had promised Will he would try so he reluctantly offered a compromise instead of fleeing.

»Um...»

»Yes,» they said leaning in a tad closer

»They don't have the same powers so you can't really compare who is more powerful» Nico replied in a rush, hoping to diffuse the situation.

It backfired spectacularly as they took this as an invitation to try to convince him that he should choose a side, more specifically their respective sides. The argument was becoming more and more heated with no sign of stopping. He'd seen Percy calmer in the middle of a battle and the air around Jason was starting to get charged with electricity. There was only one way out of this since they'd all taken the same car. Shadow travel was his sole escape, he looked carefully around, making sure all eyes were on the arguing boys and disappeared into the shadows.

Will was singing his favourite song as he painted, working on blending the perfect colour for the sun. The evening was tranquil, he was working on a painting of the sunset, and the 'no powers night' was working out surprisingly well since Nico had texted him 'great movie' a while ago. Life was good. As if on queue there came a crash behind him. He spun around to see Nico standing on the other side of their art studio rubbing his knee, grinning sheepishly at him. It did not have the desired effect. Will put his hands on his hips and gave Nico a disapproving look.

»So I um, I stayed for the whole movie» Will wasn't as impressed as he'd hoped.

»It was a night out with no powers! « he exclaimed. «The whole point was that you guys, the ones with the strongest powers could have a normal time for once»

Will took a few calming breaths and continued, shaking his head «Did you seriously just leave them there, please tell me that at least you told them you were going.»

Nico groaned, «maybe»

»Nico» Will sighed, his hand covering his face.

»Hey, hey, they were bickering over which avenger is the strongest and had been for the past 20 minutes. It's not like they were innocent»

10 minutes after Nico had gone

»Hey Nico, wait... Nico?»

Jason and Percy stared confusedly at the spot where they had assumed Nico to be.

»Nico?»

The same possibility occurred to them at the same time, they looked at each other and said «Really?»

A few weeks later

Will snapped his fingers at his boyfriend who had just appeared in their kitchen. «Nico. Earth to Nico.»

»Huh» his brown eyes focused on Will. He looked shocked. «I... I... ah I saw something I didn't want to see»

»Is that why you startled so badly me while I chopped strawberries that I almost cut of my finger»

»Yeah, you okay?»

»Yep I'm fine, are you?» Will knew from Nico's extensive blushing that it probably something involving some of their friends. Nico only got that mortified when it had to do with their friends, or secrets, or both.

»Yes I'm just a little shocked, it's fine, what're you doing». Will could tell that Nico was avoiding the subject and he didn't press, if he wanted to tell him he would.

»Well I was making you some strawberry muffins as a surprise but you kinda ruined it.» Nico was an amazing chef, but he was a horrible baker and his favourite, strawberry muffins never turned out right when he made them.

The door swung open revealing a Piper and Jason, they looked incredibly awkward.

»Wha, what did you, did you, you saw,» Jason was breathless and he hunched over hands on his knees.

Piper the calmer of the two got out «did you see...»

Nico's cheekbones flushed with red. He nodded almost imperceptibly and looked at the ground rubbing his neck.

»Okay, what happened?» Will asked the three

They glanced at each other and in said all at once «Nothing» «Nico walked in on» and «Oh my gods this is really happening».

»Okay. you guys have some explaining to do.»

Thanks for reading :). I'll probably update within the week.

Reviews are appreciated. This is my first fanfic and I'm really trying to improve my writing so any suggestions are greatly appreciated. Any mistakes you find are my own since I don't have a beta reader, please ignore them/feel free to message me about them. I also write on wattapad as readalot2222


	2. Watercolour

**Headcanon: Percy is naturally good atwatercolour painting**

 **Disclaimer- Nothing recognizable belongs to me**? **, it's all Rick Riordan's.**

 **Okay, so italics are Leo's thoughts. Also I just think that Percy and Leo could be really good friends since they are both really sarcastic and hyperactive. Also this one is really short.**

 **Characters- Leo, Percy, Annabeth (mentioned)**

 **Words- 526**

Leo's POV

Leo knocked on the Poseidon cabin door and when he didn't receive an answer he checked the door, unlocked. _Unlocked is just another way of saying common in._

style="font-size: 18pt;"Naturally he opened it.

"Hello? Aquaman?" Poking his head in his only thought was, _jeez this place is hhhhuuuuuggggeee!_ , _I'm like 99.9% sure that my voice just echoed, figures_

style="font-size: 18pt;".

A loud crash came from the other room "Percy!?" "Is that you?" "Are you okay man?" ( _Of course Percy probably didn't understand me, I said all that in like 2 seconds_

style="font-size: 18pt;").

"Leo?" _Percy sounded confused, like ultra confused_. "Why're you here, practice isn't for annother three hours."

"Well..." Leo opened the door of the room Percy's voice was coming from ( _it had a sign on it that said... something_ ) what he saw took his breath away. The room was full of exquisite watercolour paintings, Percy stood across the room standing  
at an easel that had a half finished painting of the ocean on it.

"Wow" he was shocked and had a ton of questions. _How could Percy have kept this from us, why'd he kept this from us and Percy could paint?_ Leo settled on that last one.

"You paint?" He winced internally when it came out less 'that's so cool man' and more 'really you paint?'

"Uh, yeah, watercolour, it's a part of the whole water powers." Percy looked kind of sheepish. Leo had a lot of experience with Percy's current situation. Unsurprisingly it sucked. His instinct was to crack a joke but he knew that wasn't gonna help here.  
/style="font-style: italic; font-size: 18pt;"Time to get real, crap.

"Percy, your art is great, and I'm not just saying it cause you're my friend." _Wow a whole sentence with no sarcasm! New record! It hadn't worked, Percy looked skeptic although. Uhg that means phase 2._

"Look Aquaman, I know how you feel." Percy shot him a look that said yeah sure.

"Serious, I feel the same way when I work really hard on an invention and then when I give it to the person they say 'Wow Leo this is great.' but I know that it could be horrible and they'd still say that." "I'm being 100% honest when I say that you're  
paintings are crazy good."

Percy opened his mouth to respond, but Leo suddenly remembered why he was there. "Oh my gods, I completely forgot, Annabeth sent me to get you! It's urgent!"

His face drained of colour "What happened! Is she okay!" _Oops I just took five years off his life._

"No, no, nothing like that, I just accidentally set the Hermes cabin's deck on fire."

"JUST?" He yelled while dashing off to help.

Hope you enjoyed. I will update as soon as possible, most likely sometime in the next week. If you liked this check out my other story.


End file.
